Fairies in the School
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Lucy and her brothers Sting and Laxus go to school at Fairy Tail Academy where she meets her childhood friend for the first time in years!
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lucy looked shyly at her reflection. It was the day she and her brothers, Laxus and Sting Dreyar were going to Magnolia's finest school, Fairy Tail Academy.

"Lucy, come on!" Laxus yelled from the bottom of the stairs of their three-story home. "You're gonna miss breakfast!"

"I'll be there in a minute, big brother!" She shouted. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her red plaid and tan messenger bag. She bounced down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen.

"Sting, watch your sister now. She's a six year at this school. Help her find her classes and sit with her at lunch" Layla, the mother of the three blondes, said sternly. "Be safe coming home, okay?"

"Right." Sting replied as he wrapped up a piece of toast and grabbed his and Lucy's bento lunches. "Lucy, let's go."

"Okay! Bye, Mom!" Lucy smiled.

"Laxus, get going!" Layla handed her oldest child his bento lunch and gently pushed him out the door. "Have a good day, you three!"

Laxus quickly caught up with his younger siblings. "Sting, remember to keep your guard up. I'm positive Rouge is still into Luce."

Lucy blushed at her older brother's words. "That's not true! Rouge-kun doesn't like me like that!"

"Laxus, don't tell her things like that. She doesn't need to be thinking about things like that." Sting shot a glare at his older brother."

"L-look!" Lucy stuttered as she pointed at the massive academy building.

"I take it you're a six year, then. I'm Freed Justine." The dark blond haired boy in the eleventh year's uniform took Lucy's hand and kissed it.

She responded with an angry blush and backed away behind Laxus and Sting. "Leave me alone, but it was nice meeting you, though."

Walking passed a stunned Freed, the three siblings walked into the main building. The secretary smiled at them. "Hi Laxus, Sting, Lucy."

"Hi Mira." They chirped in unison.

"Are you here to see the principal?" She asked sweetly.

'Yep, I'm starting school here today. "Lucy smiled. "Is it okay if we go in?"

"Right now, yes." Mira nodded. She ushered them into the office.

"Lucy! How is my beautiful granddaughter?" The short old man hugged the blonde girl tightly once they entered.

"I'm great, Gramps. I'm here for my schedule, though." She smiled sweetly.

"Ah, yes, yes. Here you go." He handed her a green half sheet of paper.

"I have Uncle Guildarts, Class 6-A." She stated happily to her brothers.

"Cool. I'll show you where his class is in a few." Laxus said softly.

"Hurry the bell will ring soon. It won't be a great impression if you are late on your first day." The principal smiled and said his farewells to his grandchildren.

Sting left them to go to his class on the other side of campus. Laxus showed Lucy to her class. "Don't tell them we're rich, alright? You'll never get real friend that way." He whispered in her ear while pulling her into a good bye hug. She nodded and hugged her brother back. When he let go and turned to the direction of his class, she took a deep breath and slid open the sliding door, revealing her presence to the people behind it.

"We have a new student, class." Guildarts said while gesturing to Lucy.

Hesitantly, she stepped in and smiled at the class staring at her. "I'm Lucy Dreyar. It's very nice to meet all of you. I hope we all get along." She bowed respectfully.

"Good job, Lucy." Her uncle smiled at her and pointed to an empty seat next to a raven-haired boy. "Take your seat."

The boy smiled at Lucy when she sat down. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." She returned his smile politely.

"Alright. Back up here. I know school started a month ago, but since Lucy has joined us, let's go around and say everyone's name, age, and what you like to do for fun. Let's start with you, Natsu."

The Pink-haired boy stood up and faced the class. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm twelve years old. I like to practice my magic."

Then a girl with white hair like Mira's but much shorter stood up. "I'm Lisanna Strauss. I am twelve and I like to spend time with my brother and sister."

A blue-haired girl was up next. "I'm Levy McGarden. I'm twelve as well. I love to read."

Then it was Lucy's turn. "I'm Lucy Dreyar. I'm eleven years old and I love to spend time with my spirits and my brothers, Laxus and Sting."

Gray was up next. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm twelve. I guess I like to spend my time sparing with Erza."

Lucy noticed everyone cringe at the name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I gave Gray a curious look. "Who Erza?"

"She'll make an appearance soon enough." He answered.

I looked at the pink-haired boy, who had been staring at me.

"Alright, that's everyone. I'm Guildarts Clive. That's all you need to know." He addressed the class. "Now go to lunch,"

I pulled my bento out and opened it. "Ugh, I got Sting's lunch." Closing it back up, I followed the crowd and headed to the cafeteria. I looked around for Sting and Laxus in the sea of people. Sting clasped his hand on my shoulder. "I have your lunch. It was my bad."

I smiled at him and followed him to an empty table. I sat next to him. I looked around at the amount of girls at the surrounding tables. "Sting, why are all these girls glaring at me?"

"Just ignore them and eat." He said gruffly.

Soon a fist slammed down on the table, startling me and my lunch. I looked up and saw a black-haired girl glare at me.

I stared at her. "Yes?"

"Do you realize who you're sitting with six year?" She glared at me. "That's Sting Dreyar, and you are a pesky little six year."

Sting stood up and grabbed the girl roughly by her uniform. "I won't have you talking to my little sister like that, Minevera."

"B-brother!" I stammered.

"Come on, Sting. Set an example. We were raised better than that." Laxus said striding over to us. "You okay, Luce?"

"Yeah." I answered with a smile.

He ruffled my hair. "Good, now finish eating. Sting let her go. I believe she's learned her lesson." He sat down on the other side of me.

"Big brother, what are you eating?" I asked as he opened his bento.

"Food." His bento consisted of rice and pork strips.

"Can I have some, please?" I begged.

He sighed and picked up a piece of pork and put in my bento. "Don't ask for more."

I smiled, eating the pork happily. "Thank-you, big brother."

A guy sat down in front of me. "What's your name?"

"Lucy Dreyar," I answered.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez. It's very nice to meet you. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. It's my first day."

Jellal looked at Laxus. "She's your sister. For real? How come you never said anything?"

"I was sick a lot and weak and couldn't handle leaving the house for very long. I've gotten a lot better over the last year so I'm trying public school." I smiled.

"Luce," Sting said my name with worry. "How are you feeling now? Did you take your pills yet?"

"I just need to eat, brother. I'll be fine." I tried to quell his worry.

"Lucy, you do look a little pale." Laxus stated.

"He's right you know." Jellal said.

"That's it. We're calling an early day. We're taking you home." Laxus and Sting said in perfect unison.

I reached for my hip and pulled out a golden key. "Do I need her to tell you two idiots that I'm fine?" I said, finding myself irritated.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I shouted.

I hope you liked chapter 2! R&R alot if you want more it gets me motivated to post and write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I had been watching the new girl. Something was off about her. She was a lot stronger than she appeared. A bright light appeared and there was a person standing next to her, a maid. She must be rich, she has golden summoning keys.

Gray tapped me on the shoulder. "She's a celestial wizard. That's new. She's our academy's only one."

"She's an advantage then, but there is definitely something different from her. Freed said he got the same feeling from her. It's almost like it's making her sick." I paused. "What magic does Sting and Laxus use?"

"Laxus uses Lightning Magic and Sting hasn't used magic ever in school and Laxus won't tell anyone, but Lucy," Gray and I looked at each other. Our grins matched.

Lucy will be our ticket to win.

"Thanks, Virgo." Lucy waved as her spirit disappeared.

Guildarts was marching over there. I listened to what was going down as the cafeteria went silent.

"Lucy," He glared at her.

"Uncle, I can explain Sting and Laxus-" She tried to explain.

"You summoned a Zodiac and you didn't inform me? Show me your keys."

Lucy reached for her hip, pulling out a ring of keys. "I still need the last two Zodiac Keys, but I have ten Zodiac and four silver keys."

Guildarts stared at Lucy. I walked up to her. I finally figured it out. She looked at me. "You're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?"

She blinked at me then glanced at her brothers. "No, I'm not. Sorry."

Sting and Laxus stood up. They looked angry. Even Guildarts looked pissed. "Natsu," He said sternly. "Meet me afterschool."

I sighed. There was no point in arguing. I was hoping I wouldn't be the only Dragon Slayer at this academy.

Laxus protectively grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the main building after Guildarts returned her keys with Sting following behind.

**Sting P.O.V.**

"Lucy, how could you be so foolish? We're a team. We can't have our enemies know what we are capable of. It's dangerous." I brushed my hand over the mark on her arm. Though it was covered by a jacket, I could see it was still hurting her. She received her lacrima a few weeks ago. She had been incredibly sick because her body was barely able to handle the mass amount of magic energy. She had the spirit dragon lacrima put inside of her, of course she wanted to do it, and she had a choice. I wish I did, too.

"I'm sorry it's just I worried that our plan to keep our family a secret has just been found out. We all have the Heartfilia blood in our veins and when Mom's first husband died leaving her all the money. Dad married Mom and we had a wonderful life. Then you two wanted to go to public school and Dad said we needed to be stronger."

"It's no one's fault that the water one didn't work. It's fine now, though." Laxus sighed. "Let's see if we can be excused for the rest of the day."

Sorry for the delay and the length of this chapter! -SFL


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu P.O.V.**

When the last bell rung, I stayed in the classroom and waited for what Guildarts' orders were.

"Natsu, tell me. What does Sting remind you of?"

"Huh? Well, he reminds me of a little calming ball of light." I answered.

"And Laxus?"

"A sparkplug with a temper problem." I blurted, making the Guildarts laugh.

"You've got that right. Now, what does Lucy remind you of?"

I paused and thought for a moment. She reminded me of many things. I thought about the little girl I used to play with when I was little. We first met in a park. Her mother was pretty and there was a man with her. She ran off to play with the other kids leaving her parents to talk and watch the children play. She ran away from me in a game of tag. When I finally tagged her, she smiled and ran after some other kid. When she was tagged again she came right after me. I didn't run as fast as I could have, no I let her tag me. So I could feel her touch against my skin I fell in love with that girl. I knew she would think I had cooties or something if I told her, so I came to the park every day to meet her there. We played until her parents called for her. I wanted to shout to the world that I found my mate. All dragons knew who their mate was when they see them. Igneel taught me that. I found her at a young age. I could still remember her scent, incense and strawberries. "She reminds me of my mate." I stated evenly and strongly.

With that the door opened and Lucy stepped in, alone. "Uncle, can I stay here? Sting has football practice and Laxus is busy with running away from that fan club of his."

"Yeah, I'll take you home later." Guildarts replied, refocusing his attention on me after Lucy sat down next to him. "Now, tell me how you figured out Lucy is a Dragon Slayer."

I stared at him.

"Uncle! That was secret information!" She squealed. "He's an enemy."

I looked at her. She really does look like a Dreyar, but there was something else. There was something else about her.

"Answer the question, Natsu."

"She radiates magic energy. Freed also picked it up when he saw her at the front of the school. It's not that hard to sense a person's magic energy."

"Lucy, I'd like you to learn from Natsu. You two will be partners for the year. You both could learn a thing or two from each other. You'll learn to work together. Now, Lucy come on. Let's take you home."

She nodded and looked at me. "If that's what you want, but, Uncle, I won't learn anything from him. He knows a different type of magic."

Guildarts stopped and looked at her. "How do you know?"

"I'm the only Spirit Dragon Slayer."

I stared at her. She was the one all the stories were about? "The Spirit Dragon Slayer?" I repeated. "You said you were sick a lot. How can you work for the Fiore Royal Family?"

"Well it was only for a while until I got sick again and had to take time to get better. Laxus and Sting are far more respected then I am."

"Don't be so modest. You are excellent with your magic." Guildarts said proudly. "Well, Natsu your dismissed. Lucy, let's take you home."

She nodded and followed him out. "It was you who I fell in love with." I whispered in realization. She told me long ago that her family had always been faithful to the Fiore Royal Family and used Dragon Slayer magic to protect the country. Lucy was the girl I chose to be my mate.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

I sighed and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Lucy, I think it's safe to go home." I turned around. "Lucy?"

Oh god! I lost Lucy! I am so dead! What if some Seven years got ahold of her! Sting is gonna kill me.

_Beep! Beep!_

I looked at my communication lacrima. "Yeah?"

"Big brother? Don't worry, I'm safe. Uncle Guildarts took me home. We have a problem though. He assigned me a partner. You remember the pink-haired boy from lunch? Well, he's my partner and well he knows I'm a Dragon Slayer. Brother, what are we going to do?"

"I'll do what any Dreyar does. I'll talk with him." I sighed. "Does he know about Sting and me?"

"I don't think so, but he seems real familiar. I feel like I used to spend a lot of time with him." She sighed. "We're still a team for the competition, right?"

"Of course, Lucy. I want you to keep acting sickly like always. You're our ticket to the championships this year. I and Sting do well without you, but we're the best with you." I smiled at her. "You still need to take it easy. I'm going to go meet up with Sting and meet you at home, okay?"

She smiled at me. "Can we talk when you get home? Without Sting?"

"Y-yeah. Why can't we talk with Sting?"

"He would say no without giving me a chance."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I want to be a cheerleader for the football team. Sting would say no in a heartbeat." She pouted.

"To be honest I don't see why not." I responded carefully. The thought of my little sister in one of those uniforms made me cringe. "On second thought, Lucy. The uniforms are too revealing."

She shot me those stupid Bambi-eyes.

"No, not in a million years."

"Please." She begged.

"No…"

"Please, Laxus?" She hardly ever said my name. It was so cute for her to say it, too.

"Luce, I don't want you to get involved with those kind of people. They're snooty." I answered her carefully. "I don't want you to end up like them. You're too sweet to be around people like that."

"I won't ever act like them! I'm me, brother. If I start to change, you pull me right away okay?"

"Alright, I can accept that, but if I catch any boy looking at you funny you're done, got it?"

She sighed at me. "Okay. Bye, big brother." She ended our communication on the lacrima.

I stood up from my hiding spot and ran to the football fields.

I waited impatiently for Sting. When he finally came jogging over to me, he got a curious look on his face. "What's up with you? Did an annoying fangirl find you?" He chuckled.

"No, it's that pink-headed kid from lunch. He knows Lucy's a Dragon Slayer. Guildarts made him Luce's partner for the year. I say we go pay him a visit." I said gruffly.

"No, the old fart will make us clean with school with tissues like last time. We can't fight the kid. That'd give us away, too. I'm sure the pinkie will get bored of Lucy's magic sooner or later. We'll just watch them, got it?" Sting said sternly. "Let's go home. Where's Lucy?"

"Guildarts took her home." I answered, already walking towards the exit.

I made this one kinda long. I hope you enjoyed it. As you probably guessed this is my first time tackling a NaLu fanfic. I have a lot more but I'm saving it so I have something to post so check back like every two days or so I don't really have a posting schedule so yeah. i post when it's written so I try to post something on any of my stories at least every three days so sorry if I don't meet that three day rule. -SFL


	5. Chapter 5

**Sting P.O.V.**

I walked in the door of our large home and called for a maid. "Could you retrieve Mother?"

"Yes, sir." She said before scurrying to find mom. I sighed as Dad stepped into view.

"Dad?" I said flatly.

He grumbled what I assumed was a greeting. "What?"

"Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"With a friend from school. Natsu, I believe."

I raged at this information. "He came here?"

"Yeah. Be proud you're part of a filthy rich family. It's just part of serving the Fiore Royal Family. I have to go to work now." He grunted his good-bye and left.

I stormed out of the house when Laxus stopped me at the gate. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find our little sister from getting marked by a certain pink-haired boy." I snarled.

"Guildarts said they're with Erza. She won't let him." Laxus lied and smiled faintly. "At least we don't have to worry about keeping the Dragon Slayer blood pure anymore. I just can't believe there's a Dragon Slayer that's slipped under the radar. We're all third generation Dragon Slayers. All the dragons vanished seven years ago."

I pushed passed him. "I don't care if Erza's there or not. I'm bringing her home."

"I wouldn't if I were you. She's finally making friends and who are we to stop her?"

I sighed. "Fine, but the spirits help him I catch him doing something."

"I feel the exact same way." Laxus sneered.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"Show me again, Luce." I asked her again.

"Spirit Dragon's Stellar Roar! Focus: Fire!" She spewed forth a transparent white beam from her mouth. I sucked in her roar and spewed out a fiery roar of my own.

She giggled at my roar. "Yours wasn't as big as it was before."

"Well, I'm eating your roar which refills my magic energy a little bit. So how come I can eat your roar?" I asked.

"Well, my roar is made up of the four natural elements and magic energy. It contains fire, so if I focus on the fire part then it's fierier. And if I combine certain elements I can replenish many Dragon Slayers." She said shyly. "I focus more on the spirit of the Mage and heal or destroy it, depending on the circumstance."

"You're smart, you know." I said romantically.

She blushed. "You've told me before, Natsu. When we were kids."

I looked at her. "You remembered?"

"Of course, you were my first friend."

_Did you know I picked you to be my mate? _I almost blurted out my thoughts. "Mine, too."

"It's hard being alone, huh?" She asked. "Your parents left you right? Well, I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"Igneel." I breathed. I missed him so much. Why did you leave? Why?

"He'll be back one day." She smiled and sat in the grass of the Sakura Park. She was gazing happily at the falling cherry blossoms. "I just know it."

I noticed her face twisted in thought. "What's wrong?"

"I wonder when Laxus and Sting will let me find my mate. They say I'm too young, and Dad says he has to be a Dragon Slayer, too. To keep the family pure or something."

I laid down next to her, my mate was right next to me and she didn't even know it. "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

She giggled and blushed. "I know, but there are others, like Gajeel Redfox. He's Daddy's choice for me, but he said if I find another I don't have to choose him."

"Gajeel Redfox? No way! Isn't he a six year like us? Class 6-B, I think."

"He's the Iron Dragon Slayer. Daddy says he is really strong and that he'll protect me and bring honor and money to the family." She looked at me.

"You know dragons know who their mate is at first sight."

"That sense is forgotten at third generation." She sighed sadly. "I'm third generation."

"Really? I'm first generation."

"You were raised by an actual Dragon?! That's so cool! What was it like? Oh, you're so lucky! I would be so happy to even see a Dragon. Grandma used to tell stories about it until she died."

"Yeah, his name was Igneel. He's my dad. He's the one who taught me Fire Dragon Slayer magic." I smiled. "He was the one who taught me to read and write."

She laid her head on my stomach, not that I minded. "I think that's so cool."

"Lucy-"

"You get off of him this instant young lady!"

Sting came into view. He was red in the face, glaring at Lucy and me.

I sighed but stood between the two siblings. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually you could leave my sister alone. I don't care what you say, Lucy, you're not seeing him again. Lucy, come on."

"No! Sting you can control me anymore! I know you're just thinking of what's best for me but all the doctors tell me I'm healthy. You don't need to worry anymore. I'll be fine." She smiled at her brother. "Laxus and you both don't need to keep worrying about me. Laxus needs to get stronger and you need to focus on football and the Grand Magic Games. I know how badly you want to participate and you can't do it if you're constantly worrying about me."

Sting glared at her. "You're right, but family comes first. Lucy, you should know this better than anyone."

She looked angrily at her brother. "Spirit Dragon's Stellar Roar! Focus: Earth!"

_Oh god, she's pissed. _I thought.

Sting, naturally dodged the attack. "Lucy!"

"Sting! Back down!" I yelled, sensing her growing magic energy. Her irises were now a shining white. "Dragon Force!" Scales formed around her eyes and while her body shimmered with a seemingly holy light.

"Crap! Lucy! I'm sorry!" Sting yelled. "I just don't want you to grow up! Before you know it, Laxus and I are going to have our own families and you won't have as many memories of us together!"

The light radiating from her dimmed as he said those words until the light vanished completely. The scales remained around her eyes. "You're right we're all going to have families of our own one day." She looked at me with happy and sad eyes. "But we won't have just memories together. We'll have each other plus our families."

My heart was racing. Shouldn't she be looking at her brother and not me, unless she sensed me when she went into Dragon Force? That had to be it.

"Sting, you wouldn't know this, but first and second generation Dragon Slayers can sense their mates at first sight. I lied to you before Natsu. I'm fourth generation. I have two Dragon Lacrimas in my body as well as I have been trained by a first generation Dragon Slayer. And when I entered Dragon Force, everything was blurry. I saw only you clearly, Natsu."

My face lit up in a smile. I could tell this information angered Sting.

"Lucy! You're too young to pick your mate!" Sting yelled. "I'm not ready."

Laxus walked up behind Sting. He clasped a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

I stood up straight and faced her brothers. "I won't mark her until we graduate."

The boys looked at each other and nodded. "Alright. Fair enough." They said in unison.

"Thank-you so very much." I bowed to them.

"The only thing to do now is tell Daddy." Lucy said quietly.

Well there's a long chapter for you! I hope you liked it! R&R please -SFL


	6. Chapter 6

**Layla P.O.V.**

I had my head in Ivan's lap, peacefully falling asleep as the kids walked through the door. _What now? _I thought. I quickly took notice of the pink-haired boy that followed them in. He looked very confident of himself. _Oh great. I hope he isn't another one of Laxus' "students." _

"Mom, Daddy, meet Natsu Dragneel." Lucy introduced him to us. "This is my mate."

Ivan, who had been drinking a glass of wine, spit out a fountain of the red liquid. "Excuse me, young lady?"

The boy, Natsu, put his right fist over his heart and bowed. "Sir, I swear to you on my honor as a Dragon Slayer not to Mark your daughter until you deem her old enough."

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" I said, sitting up. "What element?"

"Fire Dragon, Ma'am." He stood up straight and looked directly into my eyes.

"Sting, Laxus, what do you think of this?" I asked,

"We agreed that he wouldn't mark her until they graduate from the academy." Sting said while Laxus nodded. "It was fair enough."

Ivan, who was staring at our daughter, growled in frustration. "What about Gajeel? You two get along nicely."

"That's because I have to be nice to him, Daddy." She sighed, she had such attitude when she explains things, and she always said it in an obvious tone.

"She has a point, dear." I giggled. "Lucy, are you positive that this boy is your mate? We know that third generation Dragon Slayers loose the sense."

"I'm a first generation." He said bluntly. "I knew it was her back then and I know it's her now."

"I entered Dragon Force today." Lucy stated quietly.

"You know how dangerous that is!" Ivan scolded.

"Everything was blurry, I could only see Natsu clearly."

I nodded. "It's true that happens but not with the third generation."

"I'm fourth generation, Mom. I have two Dragon Lacrimas and was trained by grandma. I'm a fourth generation."

I smiled at my powerful daughter. "I see. I'm proud of you, baby girl."

"Are you really?" She squealed. "I'm so happy."

I noticed Guildarts smiling in the doorway.

_You knew, didn't you? You crafty little-_

"I knew he was going to be part of the family. We don't just let Dragon Slayers go without trying to add them to this family."

I looked at the kids, particularly Lucy and Natsu. They were smiling at each other.

**Normal P.O.V. (Time Skip: Three Months)**

Lucy and Natsu were sitting on a bench in front of the school. She had been worried about the upcoming Magic Academy Competition try-outs this week.

"Luce, I don't see why you're worrying so much. You're so strong." Natsu patted her back.

"It's Laxus and Sting. We promised we'd compete together as a team. I just don't want you to think I have gotten bored of you or something. I don't want you to think stuff like that. It makes me feel bad if you do." Lucy replied.

"Oh, Luce, come on. It's fine if you need to spend time training with your brothers, just train with one thought in your pretty little head, okay? I'm going to beat you three in full!" He laughed.

"Ha. We'll see." She, too, laughed.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." He said, taking her hand and started to pull her towards the cafeteria.

She squeezed his hand tightly. She never wanted to let go of it. When they got their food, they found an empty table and sat down, where Laxus and Sting followed soon after.

"Yo, Sting."

A guy with pitch-black hair sat down between Lucy and Sting.

"Hi, Rouge." Lucy smiled.

"Ah, yeah. How are you feeling today Lucy? You look so much better." Rouge smiled at her.

"I'm feeling much better. It's been awhile since we last saw you, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised your dad didn't pick the Cheney Family. We're stronger than Redfox."

Natsu glared at Rouge. "She's not with Redfox."

"Really? Does that mean Mr. Dreyar finally recognized us as the better family of choice?" Rouge said smugly. "It's about time. Redfox is so weak."

Out of nowhere a metal pillar shot out and hit Rouge in the face. "Don't let me hear you say another word about my family. Don't be acting like yours doesn't have the same history as mine. It's just stupid."

"Oh shut up! You're angry because your family just isn't as strong as it used to be, don't act so high and noble about it." Rouge shouted in the direction of the pillar.

"Gajeel! Stop it!" Lucy shouted at the boy with the metal arm. "It's not worth it to fight at school! Wait for the Competition if you really need to fight!"

The two boys nodded at the girl's words while glaring at each other childishly.

Guildarts stood on the table near them and whistled. "Hey the sign-up for the Magic Academy Competition or the MAC is in the office. Sign-up with Mira, Six years and higher can sign up for this. Fifth years and lower caught trying to sign-up will have detention with Mira."

Lucy smiled and stood up with her brothers as they smiled devilishly. Everyone groaned as they made their way to the office.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! It was really fun to write! Also, quick announcement! I want to create yet another Fairy Tail FanFic, so I wanna know what you want the pairing/story to be! Vote in the reviews I'm too lazy to put up a poll. You can vote only once. It's easier to count that way! Thanks -SFL


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy P.O.V. **

I smiled as I jotted my name down on the team sign-up list. The first match was later today with Gray and Lyon, Team Icy Love. I laughed at their stupid team name. "How stupid of them to reveal the type of magic they use in their team name."

"What about our name?" Lyon, Gray's brother, said coolly while leaning against the wall.

"She has a point. As an eighth year you should know better than to just reveal that you're an Ice wizard." Laxus laughed.

"We'll see who's laughing when we battle."

"Let's have a good match, okay?" I held my hand out to him so we could shake hands.

He grunted at me and left.

I waited in the office with Sting and Laxus for the participants to get to the arena.

"ATTENTION ALL PARTICIPANTS IN TODAY'S MATCHES NEED TO BE AT THE ARENA IN FIVE MINUTES!" The announcement said loudly.

"Let's go! We're first!" I smiled. I ran to the arena with Sting and Laxus not far behind. We went to our respective locker rooms and changed into Team Dreyar battle gear, it was the same as the school issued ones just with TEAM DREYAR on the back in yellow. It prevents the user from dying while wearing it. I was the last one out, of course. I had to make sure my hair was right. I put it in pigtails.

"Took you long enough." Sting sighed. "Let's go. Thirty seconds."

We jogged out onto the field. We looked at Team Icy Love, the two boys were cracking their knuckles trying to look intimidating. I held both my brothers' hands, Laxus in my right and Sting in my left. We passed our power through each other quickly, amplifying it with every pass.

"BEGIN!" Gramps yelled.

They made the first move. Gray cast an ice lance at us. I broke away from them and rushed at it. I kicked and smashed it to pieces. "Spirit Dragon's Stellar Beam! Focus: Fire!" The beam fired at them and the dodged. "Spirit Dragon's Stellar Roar! Focus: Holy Light!" I yelled when I noticed Sting was having trouble with Gray's ice arrows. I aimed it at Sting. The crowd gasped as it hurled at Sting. Many girls screamed, either to warn Sting or to make a threat to me. I wasn't worried. Sting noticed it and nodded at me before eating my roar. Feeling more energized he released a roar of his own.

Lyon was aiming for me and I quickly charged for him, but Laxus beat me there. With one punch Lyon was out. Gray was unconscious. We won in two minutes.

"We won!" I cheered!

Laxus and Sting came up to me and hugged me. "You did great." They said.

"Lucy!"

I turned my head. "Natsu!" I ran to him and jumped hugged him. He spun me around.

"You were amazing! I think that's a school record. I feel kind of bad for them though."

"Yeah, I think we got a little rough, huh?"

Sting and Laxus nodded in response. Laxus smiled at me. "You still did amazing."

"Thanks for the save. Even though that was the plan, it was beginning to…sting." Sting laughed at his own joke while we all smiled with him.

"Wait. What plan?" Natsu said quietly.

"We had a plan that I would act the weakest and Lucy would give me some energy by aiming her roar at me. I would eat the roar and gain the magic energy to pull off the Light Dragon's Holy Roar with twice as much power. We decided that we would show that we are not a force to be reckoned with. You'd be surprised how much fear works as an advantage." Sting explained lazily

"That's brilliant." Natsu laughed. "It was a really good fight regardless. I can't wait for the one on one fights. I get to fight Erza!"

I shivered. "She uses Reequip Magic, right? I can't eat that kind of magic. If I do end up fighting her, I don't think I would be able to win."

"You have your keys, too, Princess."

"LOKE!" Natsu yelled. The crowd of girls squealed at his sudden appearance.

"Leo, go back." I sighed. He did that too much.

"But, Princess I wanted to congratulate you on your victory." Loke whined.

"Force Closure." I said clearly.

"Lucy, you should know by now I came here on my own magic." Loke sighed. "Congratulations on another brilliant victory."

"Open Gate of the Golden Ram! Aries!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"It's fine, Aries." I hugged her. "You don't have to apologize. Now, please take Leo with you when you return."

Loke always had a soft spot for Aries. She nodded as she hugged the Lion spirit and returned him home. I sighed a sigh of relief. "He needs to stop that."

"Heh, yeah. I socked him in the face once for doing that creepy popping up out of nowhere thing he does." Laxus said meanly.

"That wasn't any better than him, Big Brother. You knew better than that." I scolded.

"Right." He mumbled.

Guildarts walked over to us, smiling proudly. "Thanks for the extra five-thousand jewel."

"You bet money on us, didn't you?" Laxus sighed.

Guildarts laughed. "Ha, yeah, but it's to help pay for championship pot. You know the million jewels each school has to give for the Champions who win."

"We could pay that easily, Uncle." I said.

"You can't use your family's money, Luce. We have to earn it by going on jobs the school assigns us." Natsu explained.

"Let's get off the field and let the next team battle." Guildarts ushered us off the field.

We walked into the Boy's Locker Room. "Uh, guys, I can't be in here." I gestured to my body, pointing out that I'm a girl.

"Just sit down. We're not changing. Right, Fire Breath?" Laxus said to Natsu, who was now shirtless.

"I'll do whatever I want, Sparkplug."

Sting and I laughed.

"I'll have to remember that one." Sting continued. "Sparkplug. Ha."

"Are you mocking me, Light bulb?" Laxus glared at Sting. "You need a reminder of what happened last time?" Laxus cracked his knuckles.

Cowering in fear, Sting backed away. He ducked behind me. I sighed. "Brothers, stop. Be serious for once. Now, Uncle, how much do we have to give for the pot?"

"One million jewels." He answered flatly. "That reminds me. Natsu, Lucy, your first job is to defeat and capture some criminals around Hargeon. The leader is called Bora. He was recently excommunicated from Titan Nose Guild. You leave tomorrow by train."

Natsu groaned. "Why train?! It's so sickening."

"Do you have motion sickness?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the bane of my existence."

I giggled. "Let's talk to Wendy Marvell. She's our cousin. She's a Sky Dragon Slayer. She'll fix it temporarily, though.

I AM SOO VERY SORRY! I haven't posted like all week and I have like no motivation to write... Although I do have an idea for another LaLu and people were telling me that there aren't enough LaLu stories out there so, guys. Be mad all you want but I have not a single drop of motivation for Hated with Love, Fairy's love, Fairies in the School, and Lucy's Escape. HOWEVER! I have the aforementioned LaLu story in the process of being written I hope you like it, It'll be up within the next few days.


End file.
